


[podfic] Not Your Average Fairytale

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs to start carding the people he flirts with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not Your Average Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Your Average Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17896) by ladylade. 



> Thank you ladylade for your blanket permission! ♥
> 
> I'm trying something a little different with the screen breaks, music-wise. I hope it works for someone other than me! The music is "Open Those Bright Eyes" by [Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/)
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> [edit] and I reversed the lengths on here. *facepalm* My apologies!

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:12:54 (with music) & 00:11:50 (without music)  
Size: 11.8 MB (with music) & 9.5 MB (without music)

Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive: [with music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013031204.zip) | [without music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013031203.zip)


End file.
